


What I Believe

by Kiwi029



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi029/pseuds/Kiwi029
Summary: Harry跟着家人搬到这个镇上，他读诗，画画，热爱古希腊的悲剧和三步抑扬格。Louis在这个小镇长大，他是这里的孩子王。他踢足球，玩滑板，一个钢铁直男般的存在，直到他遇见了Harry XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis从地板上拿起自己的茶杯，小心的防止滚烫的茶水溅在格纹地毯上。那纵横交错的织物仿佛是棋盘一般整齐规则，Louis并不知道此刻命运正在部署兵卒，他还没有来的及加固防线，就已经溃不成兵。

“你听说了吗？镇上新搬来的那家人？”

Louis刚一坐下还没来得及喘口气Niall就凑过来神秘兮兮的问，他扔下书包踢到桌子底下，一把抓过Niall面前的汽水灌进喉咙里，忽略掉了Niall不满的一声大叫。冰凉的液体砸进他的胃里，玻璃杯上的水汽弄湿了他的手，带走身体蒸腾的热量。他放下杯子在裤子上蹭蹭手：  
“听说了，真的，你们就没什么更重要的事情要关心了吗？比如马上开始的联赛？”  
Niall还没来得及说话，Zayn走过来在桌子旁边坐下，芭芭拉夫人的冰淇凌店是他们每天下午放学之后碰面的地方，他把一杯薄荷汽水放在Louis面前，自己慢悠悠的挖着一杯巧克力冰淇淋，把勺子塞进嘴里之后突然像是想起了什么“哦对了你们知道吗？新搬来的……”“Zayn我发誓你再说这件事我就把球鞋塞进你嘴里”Louis焦躁的把汽水杯上插的粉红色小纸伞拔出来，透明的玻璃纸被捏的哗哗响。“怎么了你这是”Zayn从书包里抽出皱巴巴的练习本，“Niall把历史课作业给我抄一下”。  
Louis不耐烦的用光秃秃的伞柄在桌子上无意识的划着，薄荷汽水里的二氧化碳泡泡争先恐后地向上旋转着，发出欢快的爆裂的声音，是夏天的声音。阳光明晃晃的打在桌子上，Zayn低着头奋笔疾书，他的冰淇淋在旁边无声无息的融化着。“Hi！Paynooooo~~~这里！”Niall欢快的冲Louis身后挥着手，Liam拎着球鞋走过来，他汗津津的像是从水里捞出来一样，头发上冒着蒸汽，一屁股坐在Niall旁边，随手抓起Niall的汽水就往嗓子里灌。“Hey！”Niall大声的抗议，Liam发出巨大的咕咚声仿佛一个抽水泵，他喝干净了最后一滴饮料无视了Niall仿佛要杀人一般的眼神，看着Louis说“你知道吗新搬来的……”  
“哦行行好吧你们就没啥别的事说了吗？”Louis大叫着抱住了脑袋“我简直不敢相信，联赛就要开始了球队根本就没找到合适的中场替补，你们还在这里聊这些无聊的东西。”  
“喂喂喂放松一下，队长”Zayn抬起头，“没有中场替补又不是没有中场，Liam能踢完一整场联赛的对吧？”  
“这就是你打断我之前我想说的”Liam给自己也买了一盒冰淇淋，坐下来对Louis说“新搬来的那家男孩，和咱们一样大。个子挺高的，我觉得你可以发掘一下他踢中场的潜力。”  
“什么？你见到那家人了？”Niall的关心点全然不在球队的生死大事上，他兴高采烈的推开自己面前的空杯子面对着Liam问“他们怎么样？看起来像是嬉皮士吗？他们说英语吗？他们要在这里常住吗？”  
这就是你住在一个小镇上的缺点了，Louis叹了一口气咬住吸管，拨拉着杯子里的冰块，冰块发出破裂的声音，在耀眼的阳光下仿佛钻石一样闪烁。这真是一个不大的地方，他和这几个朋友从小就认识，他们出生在同一所医院，上同一所学校，搞不好将来也得埋进镇上同一座教堂公墓里去，就像他们的祖辈一样。这没什么不好，你从小就能结识可以信任一生的朋友，这也是为什么大家对新搬来一家人那么激动和好奇。  
“我在巴勒斯先生办公室里看到那个男孩办入学手续，他好像和我们一起上历史，法语，生物和英语课，顺便Zayn你最好还是不要抄Niall的历史作业了我瞥见他的作业只得了C。” 

“你觉得他看起来想一个靠谱的中场吗？”Louis不得不提高嗓门盖住Niall表示抗议的大叫。“他看起来更像是戏剧社那帮问生存还是死亡这种问题的人”Liam耸耸肩膀“我不会说他看起来像是个加斯科因或者赫斯特，但是他确实挺高大的，估计不踢中场的话也可以当一个靠谱的守门员了。”  
“高个子难道不会笨手笨脚四肢不协调吗？”Niall困惑的问，在Louis张嘴回答他之前，他笑眯眯的说“哎呦我问错人了，我觉得在座的都没这个烦恼。”然后在其他三个男孩站起来揍他之前抓起书包飞快地跑过了马路，挥着手大叫“明天见啊！”

男孩子们喝完了饮料就解散回家了，路上Louis脑子里一直重播着下午训练的场景，他想着要不用433阵型换掉现在的352，他得保证为数不多的中场球员都能完完整整的踢完比赛，Louis烦躁的抓了抓头发，现在开始训练新阵型可能来不及了，训练新的中卫也来不及了。他推开家门，只能祈祷Liam管住自己的暴脾气别像上个赛季一样累积了红牌早早就被踢下场。

Louis一进门就闻到了蛋糕的香气，他顺着蜂蜜和黄油的味道拐进了厨房，妈妈正好从烤箱里拿出那个黄澄澄的，还冒着热气的蛋糕。Lottie在餐桌上写着作业，Louis挑起眉毛算是和她打了招呼，接受了妈妈一个落在头发上的吻，然后伸手想抠一块蛋糕吃。  
“嗷！！”他大叫着缩回手，Tomlinson夫人很严肃的用隔热手套敲了他的手背“干嘛！”Louis不满的咕哝着。“我说了多少次踢完球回来要先洗手” Tomlinson夫人说，“还有这个蛋糕不是给你的，你一会拿去送给新搬来的那家人，他们昨天就已经住下了。”  
“干嘛我去！”Louis坐下来“让Lottie去，我踢完球超级累！”在Lottie说话之前Tomlinson夫人就把蛋糕放在盘子里塞进Louis怀里“你刚进门又不用换衣服换鞋，快去！”

Louis抱着盘子踢踢踏踏的走在路上，他当然知道那家人住哪，现在谁还不知道呢？他过了一条马路转过一个路口，和几个Lottie的朋友打了招呼。蛋糕的香气直往他鼻子里钻。四月份的英格兰阳光明媚，已经有了一点夏天的气息。还有两个礼拜就要开始郡里的足球联赛，还有三个月才能过完这个夏季学期。Louis闷闷不乐的想，不知道今年夏天他们能坚持到联赛的哪一轮，如果再输给罗瑟汉姆那帮小子他可能得认真考虑一下在球场上来个痛快的自我了结。他走到房子门前。

来开门的是一个比他高一点的男孩，结实匀称。Liam说对了，他看起来绝对不像是运动员那一号的人物。可能因为个头比较高他有一点点驼背，有着仿佛用刻刀雕琢出来的鼻梁和下巴，一头卷发被他用一条花哨的发带绑住，露出漂亮的额头和碧绿的眼睛，棕色的发际线上有太阳暴晒留下的痕迹。他穿着肥肥大大的旧衬衫和发白的牛仔裤，露出线条凌厉的踝骨和鲨鱼翅一般的肩胛，光着脚踩在地板上，修长的脚趾因为门口冰凉的地砖而蜷缩着。他仿佛是来这个闭塞的小镇度假一般，不知道他清不清楚这里离海岸线还有十万八千里远，Louis心想。  
他睁大眼睛看Louis，抬起眉毛表示疑惑。“Hi，我是Louis，Louis Tomlinson，我住在那边街上，我妈让我过来给你们送个蛋糕。”Louis把蛋糕推到男孩怀里，男孩一只手扶着门框，用一只手拖住盘子，Louis看到他的手指上带着乱七八糟的戒指，各种颜色和材质的手绳遮挡住了他细长的手腕。“谢谢你，你们真是太热情了”，他有点拘谨的笑了，露出两个酒窝。然后有点不知所措的放下撑在门框上的手臂，“抱歉，你要进来喝杯茶吗？”  
Louis纯粹因为好奇而走进门，这里乱的一塌糊涂，地上摆满了还没有整理好的打包纸箱，家具乱七八糟的堆在起居室里。四面白墙，天花板很高，有很浓重的旧木头气味，房子中间有几把华丽的土耳其座椅，上面是纷繁复杂的装饰扣，椅子上堆满了书和笔记，带翼的青铜器摆在比德迈式的五斗橱上，沉重的月相表放在圆形的写字台面上，桌上还放着墨水和钢笔，笔筒里插着长长的鸵鸟尾羽，地上堆着各种词典，百科全书和很多外语书籍。男孩在他身后关上了门，又一次道歉“抱歉，我爸在市里的大学教书，我妈是他的学生。我们都没什么时间收拾这里，要不……去楼上我的房间吧，起码还有坐的地方”。他紧张的伸手蹭了蹭鼻尖，再一次道歉“抱歉，我叫Harry，Harry Styles”。  
Harry，Louis在心里轻轻的念了一遍。

Harry显然有点不自在的走在Louis前面，小心翼翼的端着一壶茶。低矮的楼梯在他光脚下嘎吱嘎吱的响着，他还是习惯性的弓着背，打开了二楼走廊尽头房间的门，侧身让Louis进去。

“哇哦”Louis不由的感叹了一声，这里的混乱程度和起居室里不相上下。他觉得自己有点像是走进了德古拉的老房子，或是掉进了爱丽丝的兔子洞。卧室里用的也是旧木头家具，和老旧的木头地板一样灰扑扑的，倾斜的天花板上开了两扇窗户，阳光透进来被窗格分割成四块温暖的长方形投射在Harry的四柱床上，仿佛切开的黄油一般柔软明亮。  
泛黄的墙纸上贴满了宝丽来相片和电影海报，让屋子里的色彩变得浓郁晃眼。地板上扔的全都是纸箱子和书，靠墙放的大书柜已经装满了，和旁边空荡荡的衣橱成了鲜明的对比。Harry在靠窗的书桌旁贴了一张很大的德拉克洛瓦的《自由引导人民》，自由女神的头被剪下来换成了萨莫色雷斯的胜利女神头像，在她裸露的胸膛上有一行黑色的马克笔写的大字DE PROFUNDIS（来自深渊）。  
Louis走上前去仔细看Harry那些照片和海报：花神咖啡馆，特罗卡代罗广场，特鲁维尔的大海，神圣家族大教堂，奥德翁剧院，马龙•白兰度骑在摩托车上，让娜•摩罗叼着一支烟，马琳•黛德丽戴着黑色的礼帽，还有Harry自己或者是别的男孩的照片，影影绰绰的看不太清脸，对焦在肩膀，手臂或者是腰窝上，像是巴洛克雕塑一样苍白而美丽。“哇哦”Louis又感叹了一声。  
“我的中场没戏了”他这样想。

Harry有点慌忙的捡起地上的东西往箱子里扔，Louis瞥见他还有更多的相片和海报压在箱子最底下没有拿出来。“你从哪里搬来的？”他好奇的问“这么多东西一定费了老大劲。”Harry使劲把箱子推到床底下，腾出一点地方想让Louis坐下，他解开发带拨拉一下头发又重新绑起来，“我已经习惯了”他轻轻叹口气，“我们从巴黎搬过来，之前是加泰罗尼亚，再之前我太小了没什么印象……”他无奈的挥了一下手“我们就仿佛是没有大篷车的吉普赛人。”  
Louis没有坐下，他好奇这一家人为什么从华丽的巴黎搬到这个封闭的小镇，但这个问题太过突兀他不想显得没有礼貌。Louis在Harry的书桌上拿起一个青铜雕塑，一个球形的人，圆圆的头上有两张背对背一模一样的面孔，像是一个不倒翁一般，“这是什么？”Louis问。  
“Androgynous，柏拉图在会饮篇里提到的，人类最初的模样，后来被宙斯劈成了两半成为人现在的样子。他为人类终其一生都在寻找一个伴侣找了一个完美的理由。”Harry抱着膝盖坐在地板上说。

Louis走过来坐到Harry身边，他不知道该说些什么，这个男孩和他认识的所有人都那么不一样。他不属于这里，他在这个狭小的空间里拼力的留下个人烙印，像是一只森林里迷路的狼，或是遥远天空中孤独的闪着光的一颗行星。Harry也没有说话，他安静的抿着自己的茶。Louis从地板上拿起自己的茶杯，小心的防止滚烫的茶水溅在格纹地毯上。那纵横交错的织物仿佛是棋盘一般整齐规则，Louis并不知道此刻命运正在部署兵卒，他还没有来的及加固防线，就已经溃不成兵。

房间里的沉默像一张网，一点一点的收紧。静的仿佛能听见两个人的心跳声。  
Louis必须得说点什么了。  
他放下茶杯，看着Harry的绿眼睛“所以，你以前踢过足球吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “爱和永远”Harry抬起头轻轻的说，“如果它们不押韵，人们还会将之相提并论吗？”他用手指轻轻划过那几个字母，停在耻骨边缘上，突然间，他的眼睛里好像盛着不属于这个夏天的悲伤。

Harry在第二天球队训练的时候出现在了球场上，他穿上了旧帆布鞋，把背包提在手上，衬衣袖子高高的挽起来，露出手臂，他收起了手腕和手指上那些花哨的装饰品，换成了一块黑色表盘的石英表，但头发依然用那条发带紧紧绑住。他从球场边上走过来的时候Liam正在做热身准备上场，“老天，别说他这样是来踢球的？”他一边快速的做着高抬腿一边对Louis咬耳朵说，“我只有周末去教堂才会穿成那样。”  
“盯住左边路看好对方的4号”Louis没有接话，他在战术板上给Liam指着他的位置，“进攻的时候尽管往前冲，咱们后防线上留两个人就够了”他一脚揣在Liam屁股上“赶紧上场吧！”

“你好啊”那个低沉而缓慢的声音在耳边响起，Louis回头看见Harry坐在了他身后的看台上，长腿跨过两级台阶放在Louis脚边。Harry挽起了裤脚，赤裸的那一段脚踝晒的有点发红，上面有星星点点的小雀斑，像是洒在蛋糕上的榛果碎。Louis有点尴尬的收回视线——这样盯着别人的脚看感觉像个变态——转身看着身后的Harry，他饶有兴致的直视Louis的目光，抱着手臂，身体前倾，“这是你的球队了？”  
“我们的球队”Louis把战术板放在看台上站起身做着拉伸运动，他马上就要上场了“我猜你不是来参加选拔的吧？”他一边拉伸着小腿一边问。  
“不不不”Harry捡起Louis的战术板辨认着上面潦草的图示和笔记“我只是不想太早回家。”  
“你可以多选几门课或者来和我们踢球，还有，你知道那上面都是球队的战术机密吧？”Louis直起身子看着Harry，Harry从乱七八糟的笔记上茫然的抬起头，嘴巴微微张开，阳光透过树叶在他的脸上打下婆娑的影子，他被晒得有点睁不开眼。Louis从他手里拿回战术板，蹦下台阶“既然你看到了球队机密，你知道按照规矩我就必须得杀掉你……或者娶了你？”

 

这下Harry彻底把眼睛瞪圆了，而Louis则差点摔倒台阶底下去——这本来是队里男孩子们和啦啦队员开玩笑说的话——他试着若无其事的站住，把那个倒霉的战术板塞进背包，“我开玩笑的！开玩笑！”他没敢看Harry，“你可以去学校对面芭芭拉夫人的冷饮店，这里连把遮阳伞都没有。”他头也不回的冲进场上的队伍里，希望自己看上去不那么像是急于逃离的模样。

Louis是最晚到冷饮店的，三个男孩给他留了座位。他环顾了一圈没看到Harry的影子，于是坐下来把背包和球鞋扔在地上。男孩们奋笔疾书的写着作业——今年学校变得严格起来，为了保证大家A-Level的成绩，所有测试低于B的人都必须留校补习而不能参加任何活动——球队里自然人心惶惶，即使金斯兰教练偷偷保证能让所有人去参加联赛，但Louis希望还是不要冒被留堂的风险。他翻出了已经卷了边的法语课本——不是因为他翻看的太多，而是他经常抽出课本来垫滚烫的咖啡壶。他在变位和时态里挣扎了一会放弃了，重新掏出来战术板。  
“我说，”Zayn抬起头用笔敲了敲Louis，“你还是赶紧认清现实吧，今年不可能有新的中卫了，不过啦啦队今年倒是有了不少新面孔。”他笑着，“小伙子们能得到不少动力。”  
“说到啦啦队，”Liam也抬起了头“那位新朋友，什么来着？Harold？Henry？那可是完全的招女孩子喜欢。”他冲街对面抬了抬下巴。Louis顺着他的目光看过去，Harry刚从学校里出来，被一群叽叽喳喳的女生围着仿佛他是史密斯乐队里那位吉他手，他比所有人都高一个头，友善的低着脑袋耐心的和每一个人说话，有几个女孩已经大胆的把手搭在他的手臂上了——Louis觉得没理由的一阵烦躁，像是有蝴蝶在他胃里拍着翅膀，他认出了几个女孩，在去年音乐节上曾经非常有暗示性的表示希望和男孩们合租一辆拖车——Louis死死盯住Harry的脸，这个傻子在反应过来之前可能就会被撕碎吞吃掉，他想。  
Harry抬起头来看见了Louis，他露出了一个真正的大笑然后礼貌的和女孩们告别，挤出了她们的包围圈冲这边走来。他的一步可以迈的那么大，仿佛眨眼之间他就走到了男孩子面前。Niall给他拖了一把椅子过来，他道了谢坐下，把书包抱在怀里。

“我看完了你们的训练”他冲Louis和Liam说“很有趣，我以前没想过对抗性的比赛也需要战略和部署。和修昔底德讲的军事策略差不多，”他冲Louis眨眨眼睛“我开始理解那种运动带来的全体狂热的激情了”他习惯性的向前倾着身子，“‘一场来势汹汹的苦涩血雨’是这么说的吗？看台上的人好像全都疯掉了。”  
“他在说什么？”Liam一脸不可思议仿佛听了一大段法语一样困惑。  
“阿斯库罗斯的《阿伽门农》”Harry试着解释了一下，然后立马收回了前倾的身体“抱歉，对不起。我就是想说，你们踢得棒极了。”他垂下眼睛，睫毛在脸上打出了一小块阴影。  
“你可以经常去看看训练”Niall笑着拍拍Harry的肩膀打圆场，“啦啦队员们偶尔也需要别人给她们加油打气的对吧？”他很大声的笑着。Harry也抬起头笑了一下。Louis把桌子上的笔记和课本收进书包，动静很大的挪开椅子“我回家了。”他大声说“明天见。”

Harry确实经常出现在球场上，天气好的时候，他会拿一本精装硬脊书，戴着墨镜坐在看台上，有时候读书，有时候看比赛。随之而来成群结队的女孩子们确实让球队士气高涨了不少。  
“他干嘛不换一个地方看书！”又一脚击中横梁之后，Louis气急败坏的冲Liam抱怨，“那些叽叽喳喳的声音太让人分心了。”Liam跑动着，同情的看了一眼Louis，补了一脚射门，球进了，场外爆发出一阵激动的尖叫声，Louis看见Harry摘掉墨镜站了起来，他把书夹在胳膊底下鼓着掌，举起手比了一个胜利的手势。阳光闪耀着和他的发色融在了一起。Louis停止了跑动抓住球衣的喘着气，他发了一个暂停信号——阳光太过晃眼，跑动距离太远，他必须得去喝口水冷静一下。

联赛开始的前一周Louis收到了本学期第一次留堂警告，他的法语已经落后到无可救药的地步，先将来，简单将来，过去将来把他搞得一头雾水，动词变位全凭直觉和想象。所以幸运女神抛弃了他，Liam丢下一句“好好学习队长，我替你盯住前场”后也抛弃了他。他自暴自弃的留在教室里，摊开皱巴巴的课本开始和那些字母单词搏斗。

在球场之外的地方集中注意力并不是Louis的强项，他开始注意到头顶上的风扇每转两圈就要发出嘎的一声响，窗外的罂粟开了火红的一大片，Harry今天没有扎头发从教室外边匆匆忙忙的走过去……  
“Harry！Harry！！”Louis大叫着挥手，Harry停下来把脑袋伸进教室“哎？今天没有训练吗？”  
“救救我！”Louis凄惨的趴在课本上“我的法语要完蛋了。”  
Harry又露出了那种带着酒窝的笑，他走进教室坐在Louis身边，把头发捋到耳朵后面别好，看着他惨不忍睹的课本抱起手臂“还没那么糟糕吧？”他身体前倾认真的看着Louis，Louis把脸塞进手掌里“他们甚至连H的音都不发！你说说，法国人怎么念你的名字，他们叫你Arry吗？”  
“他们会为了我发出H音的。”Harry被逗笑了，一缕卷发掉了下来挡在Louis和他之间，Harry伸手把头发别好，“你的名字用法语念起来很好听的，Louis，Louis……”  
他轻轻的念了两边Louis的名字，像是念一句咒语，每一个元音都飘起来在风扇卷起的气流中回响。Louis坐直了身体，绞着手指，有点慌乱的说“不，没有，我没有体会到一点美感。”  
Harry抓了抓头发，朝教室外边张望了一下，放学的人潮已经散去，远处球场上又传来一阵模糊的呐喊声，教室里只有他们两个人和一台不时发出异响的电扇，空气安静而燥热。

“我给你看一个东西”Harry小声说，他向后挪了挪椅子，面朝Louis，把别在裤子里的衬衫拉起来一点露出了腰。  
Louis脑中警铃大作，他仿佛被定住一般动弹不得。  
Harry拽出来了衬衫之后又把裤子往下拉了拉，露出了耻骨。上面有一上一下两个小小花体单词，用青色的墨水刺进了皮肤里。上面是Amour，下面是Toujours。  
“爱和永远”Harry抬起头轻轻的说，“如果它们不押韵，人们还会将之相提并论吗？”他用手指轻轻划过那几个字母，停在耻骨边缘上，突然间，他的眼睛里好像盛满了不属于这个夏天的悲伤。

Louis依旧没回过神来，他盯着那一小块皮肤，因为不见光而苍白的皮肤，凌厉的耻骨和起伏的腰肌仿佛是隆起的阿尔卑斯山脉，浅蓝色的静脉是发源于此的多瑙或是莱茵河，在Harry的身体上蜿蜒，隐入上衣的边缘，他甚至能瞥见一点温暖的毛发，仿佛是波德平原上神秘而原始的密林……Harry放下了衣服，一切都消失不见了。  
Louis抬起头看着Harry，他完全想不起来那两个押着韵的单词是什么，他被钉在了一种情绪之中挣扎，一种想要探寻和触摸的奇怪感受。“那可……那可，真美。”他不知道自己在胡言乱语什么，他闭上嘴转过头狂乱的翻着书，那些看不懂的课文和语法仿佛都跟着飞舞的书页飘了起来。

“嘿，”Harry按住了他疯狂翻书的手“只是个纹身没什么，我想很多小孩都有的。”他有点担心的看着Louis，匆匆忙忙把手收回去“我很抱歉……”  
“你干嘛总是道歉？”那短暂的触碰让Louis终于找回了自己的理智，他条件反射一般反手抓住Harry的手腕“你到底要不要帮我，情况真的很紧急了。”

Harry用另一只手蹭了蹭鼻尖，笑着把课本拉到两个人中间翻开，“好吧，那我们从简单将来开始。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很多事情突然说的通了，他看着那个笑嘻嘻的卷毛，觉得仿佛有另一个自己在身体里苏醒过来，一些复杂而温暖的情感找到了停靠的口岸，一点一点汇聚到身体左侧第二个肋骨下面的位置，在那里随着心脏跳动的节奏闪着光。

五月，联赛如火如荼的进行着。  
Louis的生活里只剩下了足球一件事，球队每周要打两场比赛，其余的时间都用在了训练上。课后的补习没有继续下去，但Harry很慷慨的借给他笔记和作业，让他节省了不少时间。虽然他们谁都没有再提那个炎热的下午，可是那两个青色的词仿佛是敲在了Louis的心上，就像钉在标本簿里的蝴蝶，美丽而让人心碎。每一次Harry走过Louis身边，递给他一打笔记或者是一瓶拧开盖子的水，他们手指短暂接触的一刹那，Louis都会不由自主的想起那一小片苍白的皮肤，不知道那里是否和他的手指一样温暖，不知道触碰那里会不会感受到一样的电流打在指尖，不知道是谁在那里刻下了永远和爱，不知道那时Harry有没有感觉到痛……

专心！  
Louis闪过了对方中卫的盯防，跑到了左边路上，汗水从前额和鼻尖渗出来，他甩开了想要挡住他的一个小个子边防，在边线上跑动，他稍微有一点岔气，于是放慢了速度调整着呼吸。他环视着球场，希望Liam看到他给的信号——Liam看到了，一脚把球送过来，Louis漂亮的停住了球，抬头估算了一下距离和角度，带着球躲过了冲他跑来的后位——他离禁区很近了——汗水滑下来，滴进了眼睛，Louis痛苦的眯起眼，大喊了一声，绷紧了腰和腿——哪怕有一点点机会——  
射门！

“球进了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”Niall的声音透过扩音器扩大了几百倍撞击着他的耳膜，Louis刚用手背抹掉了眼里的汗水，就被扑上来的队友们压在了草皮上，像是有人突然按下了电视的播放键一样，所有的画面和声音都变得清晰起来。  
“Louis Tomlinson，我们的队长Tommo！漂亮的一记摆脱射门把比分扩大到了3：1！！！拿到本场的三分似乎是志在必得了！！！”Niall抱着话筒在场边大吼，试图盖住观众的尖叫。连替补席上的队员都跳起来欢呼。Louis从地上爬起来，笑嘻嘻的拍打着身上的草屑，对小伙子们打着手势让大家都撤到中后场，还有十分钟，他们只需要保持领先的优势就好了。  
终场的哨声吹响的时候大家都互相拍着背庆祝到手的三分，今年的开局十分顺利，他们在积分榜上排名一直遥遥领先，只要保持这种状态应该可以取得不错的成绩——甚至得到冠军也是可以想象一下的，中场的小伙子们没人惹上红牌的麻烦。Louis觉得自己高兴的想唱歌，他环视着看台，冲Zayn和Niall挥挥手，他的目光接着在看台上搜索着，他在找Harry ，但是Harry没有来。

Louis和Liam大嚼着冰淇淋走在回家的路上，他们讨论着下一场比赛的打法分析对方的弱点试图找到突破口。“谢菲尔德的小子们都应该比较好对付，就是不知道罗瑟汉姆今年有哪几支球队出线了，咱们去年是栽给温斯顿了吗？——哦等一下天哪那是Harold吗？”Louis抬头顺着Liam的目光看过去，那是Harry，他一个人在马路对面，抱着一摞书摇摇晃晃的走着。  
“你是碰到光头党了吗Harold？”Liam跑过了马路问道。  
“如果你指的是那群骑着摩托穿着狗头军靴的家伙，是的”Harry平静的说，他的衬衣和裤子都蹭上了泥土，“你受伤了吗？”Louis跟着跑过来，他紧张的上下看着Harry，他的脸，他的手臂，他露在外边的脚踝……  
“没有”Harry很干脆的说“他们只是拽坏了我的书包，我的《希腊人与非理性》砸在地上了”他像是安抚婴孩一样上下抚摸着那本大部头的书脊，“我希望爸爸不要太生气毕竟这是一本精装书……”  
“他们干嘛找你麻烦”Louis打断了他，他感觉到自己的怒火蹭蹭的往上冒，他已经开始在脑海中回忆着镇上那帮光头党出现的地点，计算需要带上多少个人可以把对方的脸按在地上给Harry道歉，他必须咬紧牙关才能控制住自己不对Harry大叫起来。  
Harry笑了一下。  
“他们想让我离学校里那群女孩远一点”他咬着下嘴唇，仿佛这是一个简单易懂的笑话，他眼睛闪闪发光“我说‘哦当然了没问题’，这还不明显吗?”  
他看着Louis“好像我会对她们感兴趣一样。”

“可不是嘛伙计！”Liam大力的揽住Harry的肩膀，因为他没有受伤，也因为不用跟着Louis去揍人而松了一口气“毕竟你可是从巴黎来的对吧，哇法国女孩！”  
“什么？不，不是。”Harry笑着从Liam的怀里挣脱出来，“我是说，我对女孩子不感兴趣。”  
这下Liam呆住了，他的手臂还没有收回来，Louis抬起手给他按了下去。很多事情突然说的通了，他看着那个笑嘻嘻的卷毛，觉得仿佛有另一个自己在身体里苏醒过来，一些复杂而温暖的情感找到了停靠的口岸，一点一点汇聚到身体左侧第二个肋骨下面的位置，在那里随着心脏跳动的节奏闪着光。

“今天的比赛赢了吗？”Harry轻松的问，就好像刚才他告诉Liam的消息是他喜欢吃蜂蜜蛋糕那样普通。他仔细看着两个男孩子脸上的表情。  
“赢了，3：1”Louis骄傲的抬起下巴，他又抑制不住的想唱歌了。Harry也绽放出了一个巨大的微笑，他在路口拐弯，换了一只手臂抱书，腾出来一只手和男孩子们告别：“我就知道你们超级棒！”

“……天啊”Harry走远之后Liam终于回过了神。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis只是撑起手臂挪动身体，拉近了他和Harry的距离，从地毯上的一个方格挪到另一个，像是一颗移动的棋子，像骑士靠近了他的王。命运在午后明晃晃的阳光下不偏不倚的击中了它的目标。

“怪不得，从来没有在教堂见过他们一家人。”Zayn躺在Louis房间的地板上，望着天花板，一走出他妈妈的视线，他就把紧紧扣到了下巴的衬衣扣子全都解开，露出精瘦的胸膛。  
Niall坐在窗台上，一边抄着笔记，一边说“哦他们家是研究希腊哲学的，你能想象相信酒神信徒狂欢的他们——怎么？祈祷吗？”他笑着“不是基督徒的人就看不懂《神曲》？你觉得他们会相信吗？”  
“我不关心他们的精神状态”Liam一边消灭着果仁曲奇，一边挥舞着手，饼干渣星星点点掉在地板上。“天，只是这是我第一次认识一个——Queer”他有点艰难的说出那个词，仿佛被噎了一下，“而且还觉得他挺可爱的。”  
“你这么说只是因为他把笔记和作业借给我们抄”Louis从床上翻身下来，打开书包“说到作业，我已经攒了一个礼拜的作业没写了。”

星期天的下午，是唯一不用练球可以无所事事的时间，男孩们从教堂回来就挤进Louis的房间，“为了校队的荣耀所以没时间做作业”的借口已经不能再用了，他们得痛苦的开始学习。午后的风带着月见草和金盏花的香气灌进房间里，窗帘飞起来，像一个悠长的梦境，老旧的收音机电流声中传来Richard Ashcroft的轻唱:  
是的，若是祈求，爱总会到来  
主啊，请用爱谱写世间的十四行诗  
我的天主

Louis用笔帽挠了挠鼻子，伸手调整了一下收音机的天线，电流的杂音小了许多。他喜欢这首歌，跟着鼓点一下一下敲着笔。他盯着课本上的句子“什么是爱情？它不在明天，欢笑嬉游莫放过了眼前，将来的事有谁能猜料？不要蹉跎了大好年华，来吻我吧，你双十娇娃，转眼间青春早化成衰老”  
这是什么？他一点印象都没有，已经学到《第十二夜》了吗？Louis使劲向前翻着书，回想着上一次好好听课是什么时候。

“伙计们，我说，伙计们——”Niall突然抬起头，打断了Louis的回忆，他从Harry的笔记本里抽出一张纸，男孩们把头凑过去——  
“这不是我想的那样对吧？这不像是生物课笔记吧？”  
那张有许多折痕的活页纸上，是Harry的字迹，圆圆的字体和紧紧挤在一起的大写字母，用英语和法语写满了蛋白酶抑制剂，T淋巴细胞，逆转录酶，免疫缺陷，AZT齐多夫定，DDI地达诺新，AFLS，鸡尾酒疗法这样看起来深奥难懂的词，那些墨水笔迹深深渗透了纸张，Louis仿佛看见Harry蹙着眉头使劲写下它们的模样。有几个词熟悉的可怕，他紧张的抬起头，对上了其他人的目光。  
“法国抗艾协会”Liam指着AFLS四个大写字母哑着嗓子说。  
他不用大声说出来的，Louis心想，他吞下一口冰冷的恐惧。大家都认识这个词，电视上最近在播，海峡那边人们正在罢工，游行，交通瘫痪，学校停课，混乱胶着的画面充斥着镜头，播报员用毫无波澜的语调报道对岸年轻人抗议抗艾协会的毫无作为，让痛苦的病人们承担着巨额的治疗费用和极高死亡率，镜头晃过一个轮椅上苍白消瘦的年轻人，脸上涂着标语，他的爱人俯下身体和他拥吻——电视上当然都大声地播出来了。

房间里安静的可怕，Richard Ashcroft还在电流声里慢悠悠的唱着歌  
我沉没，像是失去了船  
主啊  
我梦见那天，你在我身边

主啊，Louis想要说点什么，他的思绪支离破碎。他想要祈祷，但他不知道这种事情该向谁祷告，会有谁能听见他的声音……

 

直到敲开Harry家门的那一刻，Louis都没有想好要说什么，他的膝盖颤抖着，脑袋重的仿佛一台水泥搅拌车，搅动着所有沉重黑暗和令人窒息的想法。Harry打开门，像以前一样，一只手撑着门框，光脚踩在地上，嚼着口香糖，“嘿！又来送蛋糕吗？”  
Louis抬头，对上那对闪光的绿眸子，Harry审视着Louis的表情，他看到了Louis手里捏的笔记本，和那张皱巴巴的活页。  
“哦”他轻轻的说，“哦”  
“他叫Julian。”Harry说，放下了撑在门框上的手臂，拿过那张纸，“你要进来吗？”

Harry的房间仿佛变大了许多，之前堆在地板上的东西都整齐的码进了柜子里。空气里没有了灰尘和旧木头的味道，充满了浆洗以后干净被单的气息，细微的浮尘在照射进房间的阳光下旋转闪光。Louis坐在格纹地毯上，背靠着墙壁，看着Harry走进来，保持着一点距离，坐在他身边。

“Julian是爸爸的学生”他吐掉口香糖，轻轻的开了口。  
“我们搬到巴黎之后，他一直在辅导我的法语。后来因为学校工会罢工，我和他都没办法去上课，Julian就干脆天天来我家，跟着爸爸学习，顺便也辅导我的学校功课，还教我希腊语。”  
“他很漂亮，像是卡纳索斯……不他没有那么自恋，也许说他像安提诺乌斯更恰当一点……他的蓝眼睛很可爱，他有闪着光的金色头发和金色睫毛，”Harry抬起眼睛，指着墙上玛琳黛德丽的照片笑了一下“对就像是那样的金发。”  
“我那时候十五岁，Julian是我在巴黎的第一个朋友……也是最亲近的人。他能理解我的想法，哪怕我的法语讲的支离破碎。我完完全全被他迷住了，仿佛理解哈德良皇帝想要把自己祭献给安提诺乌斯的那种心情……我相信他说的一切，所以后来他告诉我他会好起来的时候，我当然相信他，我假装看不到他变得消瘦，他的头发不再闪光，假装听不见他呼吸的时候喉咙里好像风箱一般的声响。”

“那天我们坐十二号地铁线去玛德琳广场，因为Julian说玛德琳教堂是在巴黎能看到的最好的希腊式建筑。天气很冷，我们先去Le roi du pot au feu吃了炖菜，他买了热红酒和奶酪给我。”  
“教堂外边有五十二根石柱……我不会记错，因为我们数了两遍。”  
“大概是因为喝了热红酒的原因，我们开始绕着教堂跑圈，边跑边数石柱，第一圈用法语数数une，deux，trois……第二遍换成希腊语unus，duo，tres……”  
“我还想跑第三圈，我还要用英语数一遍，但是Julian看起来脸色很不好，他说可能是炖菜里的牛肉让他不舒服，于是他拉住我的手让我停下来。”  
“他的手心里全是汗，我以前从来不知道一个男人的手可以那样的柔软……我们两个都大口的喘着气，呼出大团白色的雾让我觉得好像广场上只剩下了我们两个人。”

“他吻了我，红酒的味道在我们的嘴巴里发酵。”

“我跟着他去了他的公寓，我爬上他的床，我看着他脱掉大衣，我站起来想要去解开他上衣的扣子。”  
“但他攥住了我的手，他告诉我，他是携带者。”

“后来他住进医院，学校重新开学我也得去上课，但是我经常去看他，给他读凯诺的《橡树与狗》，我相信他会好起来，我做了很多研究，关于药品研发什么的……我看见新闻上说有新的疗法，我做了很多笔记给Julian。直到有一天听见医生说他的白细胞已经下降到危险的数量，意味着他基本上没有免疫能力了，他一直藏在被单底下的手臂皮肤开始大片的感染，医生说截肢没有必要，因为他没有能力从手术中恢复过来。他们给他用大量的抗生素，他看起来糟透了。”  
“他不想要那条溃烂的手臂，他说如果失去一条手臂能让他成为一个完整的人，他愿意这么做。那天我哭了，我扔掉了很多笔记，我开始悄悄的从妈妈的药箱里偷药，一点一点攒盐酸氟氨安定，就像是在攒回程的车票。”

“医生开始限制探访时间，我常常逃课去看他。Julian对此很不高兴，我猜也是因为他不想让我看到他那种模样。他和我说让我好好生活，好好活着，好好保护自己，好好的爱自己……他给我那个。”

Louis顺着Harry的目光，那个圆圆的，长的很奇怪的塑像， “Androgynous。”他听见自己说。  
“你记得啊”Harry笑了一下，“Julian说，没有人会是孤独的，我要好好活着，才能等到和我契合的那一半，我当然相信他，哪怕他骗了我一次，我还是相信他。”  
“所以，爸爸说他有一个到英格兰工作的机会，我央求他接受，我没有办法继续在Julian身边，看着他一点一点的消失，哈德良皇帝能为安提诺乌斯修一座城，而我什么都做不了……”

钟表的嘀嗒在屋子里回响，Louis看着Harry，看着他的恐惧，他的痛苦，他的憧憬。看着他勇敢的剖开自己的心，看着绿眼睛里慢慢聚集起的泪水，他没有问问题，关于那位仿佛崇高和灾难化身的素昧平生的金发Julian。Louis只是撑起手臂挪动身体，拉近了他和Harry的距离，从地毯上的一个方格挪到另一个，像是一颗移动的棋子，像骑士靠近了他的王。命运在午后明晃晃的阳光下不偏不倚的击中了它的目标。  
他用手臂环住了Harry的肩膀，手指抓住了Harry蓬松柔软的头发笨拙的把他拉向自己，他的肩膀感受到了重量，他听见自己的心跳好像和钟表的滴答声重合了起来，还有另一种有节奏的跳动拍打着他的耳膜，那是紧紧的贴在他的胸前的，Harry的心跳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叨逼叨时间！  
> 1.收音机里的歌是the Verve的《Sonnet》,再安利一下他们的《Bitter Sweet Symphony》很致郁的歌词，迷幻的仿佛絮语，但是旋律很美。所以很奇妙。
> 
> 2.莎士比亚的《第十二夜》讲了一位少女奥薇拉假扮成男孩子结果觅得了真爱的故事，文中用了朱生豪先生的翻译。有很多人探讨其中的同性主题，我也不知道这是表现那个时代男人们理想的友谊还是真的有同性的元素，但是这部剧的副标题是“个遂所愿”，所以，拥抱爱情吧！顺便，NTLive好像在放映环球剧院版本的《第十二夜》，主演是马克里朗斯（敦刻尔克里的道森先生！）的全男班卡司，考虑看一下吗？！
> 
> 3.哈德良皇帝和安提诺乌斯好像没有亚历山大和赫菲斯提安那么有名，他们没有肩并肩作战，没有一起出生入死，没有驰骋沙场那样的热血故事。但是他们的关系是有记载的史实。法国作家玛格丽特·尤瑟纳尔写了一本《哈德良回忆录》，很美。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis没有说话  
> 他听见蝴蝶扇动翅膀，蜘蛛吐丝结网，树木的年轮在静静扩张……  
> 他看见晚风抚过草场，月光缠住过往，天幕上的星星闪烁成天堂……  
> 他闭上眼睛，用指尖碰到了Harry的手，他挪动手指，直到与Harry十指相扣。

那是Harry第一次出现在Louis的梦境中

只是一个很平常的梦，在午后闷热的教室里听着老师嗡嗡作响的小舌音，躲在课本后面打盹，太阳晒在眼皮上映出眼前一片温暖血红的光，被Zayn扔过来的纸团砸醒，抬起头看着表倒计时着冲向球场的时间，在下课铃响起的那一刻蹦起来把书包甩在肩膀上。  
Harry就是在这时候出现的。  
他穿着白色的塔夫绸上衣，蓝色灯绒芯裤子和一双干净的帆布鞋，修长的仿佛是从艾尔格列柯的画中走出来一般。  
“Louis”他用法语的发音念出Louis的名字，舌头弹出两个音节就像管风琴掉落的音符。“我给你看个东西。”他小声的说，露出笑容，如同一块带酒窝的奶油太妃糖。

Louis跟着Harry走进他的房间，Harry推开床头倾斜的天花板上那扇沉重的木窗，握住窗框抬起身体爬了出去，然后他伸进来一只手，Louis毫不犹豫的抓住，跟着他爬到了屋顶上。  
他们肩并肩坐着，梦境就是在这个时候开始变化。  
那是Louis从来没见过的壮丽的夕阳，仿佛油画般浓烈的色彩。他第一次直视着太阳，那个巨大的闪耀的火球，一点一点滑入地平线。天上的云在瞬息万变的光线下变幻形状，像是一出奇异的光影秀。明亮的橙红色在快速的减少，蓝黑色的夜空仿佛一瓶打翻的墨水，侵蚀洇染着天空。

Harry平静的看着这诡谲的景象，他扭头对Louis说，“你看，自然只会模仿最糟糕的艺术”他伸展着腿，“这丝毫比不上克洛德•洛兰的夕阳”他懒懒的躺下，抓住Louis的肩膀示意他也向后躺下。  
“这可真美……”Louis喃喃说着，躺在Harry身边，蜷缩着腿，看着头顶暮色四合，最后一点暖红被蓝黑色浸染。月亮和群星升起来，洒下冰冷的光。

“没有两个人的感受是一模一样的，哪怕是Androgynous，也会有两份情感。”Harry撑起手臂，他俯看着Louis说，“你相信吗？真正的美，会进入人的灵魂，即使我们感受到的是不一样的感动。但那种宏大的仿佛真相一般的情感，能撼动你认知到的一切。于是你在其中倾注了私人的情感，建立了亲密而坦诚的联系，这样你所感受到的就是只为你而存在的美。”

Harry放下手臂躺回去，他说“Louis，感受我……”

Louis没有说话  
他听见蝴蝶扇动翅膀，蜘蛛吐丝结网，树木的年轮在静静扩张……  
他看见晚风抚过草场，月光缠住过往，天幕上的星星闪烁成天堂……  
他闭上眼睛，用指尖碰到了Harry的手，他挪动手指，直到与Harry十指相扣。

“你看，”Harry再一次撑起上身，仿佛不敢相信一般的举起他们牵在一起的手，他离Louis那么近，Louis能看见他眼中星星的倒影。他把嘴凑到Louis嘴边，“你看我们十指相扣”，他轻轻咬在Louis的嘴唇上“现在你再猜猜那些我还没有说出口的话……”

 

Louis猛然睁开眼睛。床头的表闪着蓝色的荧光，5：40，窗外的天空刚开始泛白。  
Louis抓过枕头盖在头上，睡着！他命令自己，回到屋顶上！！他坚决的闭上眼睛。

他挣扎了一会放弃了，睁眼瞪着天花板。他没办法重新进入那个过于真实梦境——变化莫测的光线，骤然下降的温度，闪烁的群星，Harry的手，他的呢喃，还有他的牙齿在自己嘴唇上合上的感觉……  
Louis倒抽了一口气，一种奇异的欲望闪电般击中他，他恐惧的感受到自己身体的变化，他颤抖着把手伸进睡裤里，握住了开始变得坚硬的阴茎。  
他吞咽下乱七八糟的情感，闭上了眼睛，另一只手开始轻轻的揉捏自己。Louis向后扬起脖子，蜷起了脚尖。他握住自己，一个滚烫的自己，在激烈的欲望之中上下动作着，最后一点思绪也仿佛一列城际快车般飞速离他而去。他安心而放肆的想着Harry，他的微笑，他的酒窝，他的卷发，他晒的发红的脚踝和衣服之下苍白的皮肤，他隆起的耻骨，他修长的手指，他低沉轻缓的声音和他绿眼睛里蓄起的泪水……他咬着牙快速抽动着，他剧烈的呼吸，他抑制着尖叫喘息的冲动……  
高潮来临前的颤栗让他找回一点理智，他绝望的想把脑海中Harry的形象换成别人，随便谁都行……但是他做不到，就像是放入显影药水的相纸，Harry的模样在他脑海中愈发清晰，“Louis”他又听见那个声音，那样念出他的名字，让他攀上了极致。Louis猛地睁开眼，他看见精液喷溅出来，闪着光，持续而迅猛，温热的打在他的身体上。他喘息着重重倒在床上，听见床架发出嘎吱的声响。他屏住呼吸仔细听着有没有人被吵醒，然后坐起来，看着潮湿粘腻的床单和睡衣，他的小腹和手上沾满亮晶晶的体液，脑中一片空白。直到第一束晨光终于照进房间，Louis才站起来，走进了浴室。

他把热水开到最大，使劲搓着身上自慰的痕迹。在劈头盖脸的砸下来的热水中，Louis可以假装没有哭泣。他从来没有把一个男孩作为性幻想的对象，或者，他从来没有一个明确的性幻想对象。进入青春期之后那些隐秘而快乐的时刻，他的脑海中都是一些模模糊糊的形象，一段修长的脖颈，光滑圆润的大腿，或是微风掀起上衣下摇曳的腰肢……而现在，他发现那些模糊的影子变得清晰起来。从前那让人觉得温暖安全的小火苗，终于不可抑制的燃烧起来，好像有着掀翻世界的力量。  
Louis一直都隐隐约约的知道，他把那种强烈的情感当成了占有和保护的欲望。而他发现自己错了，Harry出现在他无可救药的春梦之中，他想着Harry高潮了。那就是纯粹的，赤裸裸的欲望。

他觉得自己像是被犁开的土地，接纳了一颗脆弱渺小的种子。种子破土而出的时候他感觉到疼痛，他迷惑不解，他不了解种子轻颤着发芽开花的美妙，他只是觉得受伤而难过。

Louis擦干头发，给妈妈留了一张字条，决定出门晨跑。  
小镇的早晨安静而冷清，只有送牛奶和报纸的小车在街道间穿梭着。Louis看了一眼Harry家的方向，然后决定掉头向反方向跑。他的速度越来越快，越来越快，道路两旁的树变成了模糊的绿影，早晨的凉风像刀片刮过他的口腔和气管，只有不停奔跑才不用思考。他在跑到极限时停下，发现自己到了小镇教堂广场上。  
Louis站住平复呼吸，然后慢慢活动着膝盖和脚踝。他绕过教堂的回廊，走进墓园之中，这一小片园林是他一个人独处的秘密。他熟悉蜿蜒小径两旁栽种的枸骨叶冬青和侧柏，他熟悉古老的坟冢旁栽种的水松。他的秘密也许不能告诉上帝，但是总有地方可以倾诉，哪怕只是说给树和风。

“孩子……”Louis吓得差点跳起来，他回过头，是教区那位的年轻神父，和所有的年轻人一样总是一副快乐而活泼的模样，是这群孩子们最喜欢的神父。Louis长出了一口气“Father！”他半是责怪半是放心的打着招呼。  
“我想你这么早到这里来，不是来帮我照顾花草的吧？”神父背着手，微笑着问。“不，不是”Louis用运动鞋蹭着地上的泥土，他没有直视神父的眼睛“我得想一些事情。”  
“你得到答案了吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“这里是一个探寻的好地方”年轻的神父背靠冬青坐下，示意Louis坐在他身边，他从衣服口袋里拿出一本书，“你要听，因为这里总会有答案。”

“所罗门的歌，是歌中的雅歌。”  
“我的良人哪，你甚美丽可爱，我们以青草为床榻，以香柏树为房屋的栋梁，以松树为榫子。”  
“愿他用口与我亲嘴，全因你的爱情比酒更美。”  
Louis仿佛被雷电击打，他颤栗着，把头埋进了手臂里。

“听啊，是我良人的声音，看哪，他窜山越岭而来。我的良人好像羚羊，或者是小鹿。”  
他看见Harry一脸迷惑的打开门，逆光仿佛阿波罗一样的剪影。

“我夜间躺卧在床上，寻找我心所爱的，我寻找他，却寻不见。我说，我要起来，游行城中，在街市上，在宽阔处，寻找我所心爱的”  
“良人属我，我也属他，他在百合花中放牧群羊，我的良人哪！求你等到天起凉风，日影飞去的时候，你要转回，好像羚羊，或像小鹿在比特山上。”  
他看见Harry站在球场看台上朝他招手，为他每一次进攻绷紧肩膀紧张或是欢呼，他熟悉了那个身影，他总是不由自主的望向他的方向，像旅人寻找绿洲，像水手找寻灯塔。

“我的良人，白而且红，超乎万人之上。他的头像至精的金子，他的眼如溪水边的鸽子眼，用奶洗净，安得合式。”  
“我的佳偶，你全然美丽，毫无瑕疵。”  
“你是园中的泉，活水的井，从黎巴嫩流下的溪水。”  
他看见Harry，发亮的眼睛，握笔的手指，他低头安静的读书，岁月在书页间凝结成文明；他的酒窝盛满笑意，清甜在日光下发酵为佳酿。

“我所爱的，你何其美好，何其可悦，使人欢畅喜乐。”  
“我的良人呐，求你快来，如羚羊或小鹿在香草山上。”  
“求你将我放在你的心上如印记，带在你的臂上如戳记。因为爱情如死之坚强，嫉恨如阴间之残忍。所发的电光，是火焰的电光，是耶和华的烈焰。”  
“我属我的良人，他也恋慕我。”  
Louis压抑住一声抽噎，他想要称呼那个人为他的爱人，他想要和他分享珍贵的一切，希望与憧憬，恐惧与迷茫，全部的真心和爱。当那双绿眸子看向他，他分明在那里看见过同样的渴望，坦露的心终于在此刻发出了共鸣。  
在青草和树木的气息中，他整理自己的心，他终于能够慢慢的抬起头，他说，“Father，谢谢你。”

“哦我的孩子”神父揽过了Louis的肩膀，“你找到了答案，对吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用的内容是圣经旧约中的《雅歌》


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “取决于你”Harry的声音明亮的像一首歌，他离得那么近，近的能看见他鼻尖和脖子上的一层薄汗，亮晶晶的闪光，闻起来有盐分和阳光的味道，“这是一个邀请吗，Louis？”

如果你踩着滑板做两个带板起跳的距离就是你生活半径的长度，你是没有什么秘密可言的。

就像Louis知道Niall小时候把牙仙给的硬币全部用来买糖果和巧克力，然后把包装纸都藏进大衣柜；是Liam用两根导线一块电池一把扁嘴钳短路了学校的电铃，让大家休息时间延长了一个半小时；Zayn带头在镇上老旧的砖墙上喷了五颜六色的涂鸦，把颜料和喷绘瓶藏在了被人遗忘的停车场铁皮垃圾桶里，上面盖了一层足球队藏在那里的泳装女郎画报。

所以大家也都隐隐约约知道Louis的秘密，因为他的小心思就像是化在温水里的一勺蜜，看不见摸不到，但总能留下缠绕在舌尖甜滋滋的味道和藏不住的微笑。

Louis自己却没有很多时间思考他和Harry的事情。联赛已经进入了最后一轮，球队很有可能取得有史以来最好的成绩，他们就要去罗瑟汉姆打比赛了。如果拿下了三分，就有希望站上领奖台。但是随心所愿从来不是这个世界的运转规则，命运总是藏在拐角处准备随时来上来当头一棒：球队的两名主力和三名替补因为糟糕的课堂成绩而被禁止参加校外活动。  
“……历史和荣耀！我才不管你该死的平均成绩表！”金斯兰教练在巴勒斯先生的办公室里大吼大叫，巴勒斯先生也用同样大的声音吼回去，“你试试把他们带走！我要取消你们的经费！你别想从我这里拿到一分钱！你们就走路去打比赛再走回来吧！”金斯兰看起来很想对着巴勒斯文质彬彬的脸来上一拳，他已经把手指捏的发出咔咔的声音，但只是转身气冲冲的把门使劲的砸上，震得玻璃都发出了不详的声响。

即使在球场上都能听见这场争吵。Louis结束训练之后躺倒在草皮上，掀起球衣盖住脸，他不知道怎么在缺了五个人的情况下打比赛，而且他们超负荷的训练强度已经让所有人都精疲力竭了。Liam还在场上和替补球员练习带球过人，但他只是沮丧的想躺下，想说服自己是在一个噩梦中，等醒过来所有的问题就都奇迹般的解决了。

Niall收拾好了记分牌，扩音器和标志服走过来坐下，他掀开了Louis脸上的衣服。Louis抱怨着抬起手臂遮住的阳光，在一片金色的灿烂光晕中他看见Harry像往常一样坐在看台上，皱着眉头看着躺在地上的自己，在对上他的目光之后快速的低头，假装读膝盖上那本他已经看了两个月的书。Louis移开了目光，他起身揪着那块已经快秃了的草皮，漫不经心的把带着泥土的草扔在Niall身上。

“我只是提醒你一下，队长”，Niall好脾气的拍着短裤上的泥，“既然我们缺五个人，意味着车上空了五个座位，还意味着空了五张床……”  
“多谢你了，这个水平的算数我还是能弄明白的。”Louis干巴巴的说，他瞄了一眼Harry，他过了这么久还在看同一页书，Louis撇了一下嘴，这个家伙也有读不懂书的时候？  
“我是说，查理决定带上他女朋友，阿德里安也邀请了乔……”  
“……叛徒！”  
“……金斯兰假装不知道，因为他现在铆足了劲要和巴勒斯对着干”

“……我不知道你想说什么。”Louis不再揪草皮了，他看见Harry终于站起来，把书塞进书包，一步两级的跨下台阶走到看台下面，他抬头看见Louis，仿佛想说什么，但是咬住了嘴唇，安静的扬起一个笑容，酒窝闪亮亮的。然后低下头，头发遮住了眼睛终止了这短暂的视线接触，他把背包甩在肩膀上转身离开。

“你知道我想说什么。”Niall也终于拍干净了身上的草皮，他站起来挡在Louis面前，让Louis不得不抬头直视着他，“你说在球场上要把握一切机会，即使没有机会也要创造出来。这是你说的。”  
Louis叹了口气，脱下了汗湿了的球衣。这不一样，他想，在球场上，目标简单又明确，而且你有十个队友站在身后，没什么糟糕的情况会发生。  
“我和查理赌了二十镑，”Niall有点心虚的承认，“你知道，我们赌你会带谁去罗瑟汉姆。你最好让我赢，”他眨眨眼睛，又飞快的说“当然啦我没有强迫你的意思……Liam和Zayn说输了的话他们帮我付赌注，因为他俩觉得这根本就是稳赚不赔的事。”

“谢了，伙计”Louis笑了一下，他抓住Niall伸过来的手站起来，觉得自己应该做一个决定。于是他捡起了已经收拾好的扩音器，打开电源，看着二极管发出亮闪闪的红光——Louis觉得自己从来没有这么坚定过，他站在自己熟悉的场地上，朋友们都在身旁，他被晒的暖洋洋的，鼻腔里是廉价草皮以及塑胶跑道在暴晒之后的味道，他看见Harry的影子在阳光下拉的很长，这些都让他有一种温暖而安全的感觉。

Louis把扩音器调到最大档，举到嘴边——  
“Harry!!!等一下！Harry Styles!!!!!!!!!!”  
带着电流音的巨大声响惊起树丛里的知更鸟，它们扑扇着翅膀飞起来，仿佛射向天空的一簇簇带羽毛的剑。练习或闲聊的队员们也都疑惑的停下来，球场上突然一片寂静。

但是Louis只看见了远处那个小小的仿佛融化在阳光里的身影，他接着喊：  
“你周末有什么安排？！”

他放下了扩音器，觉得嗓子有点疼，心脏开始疯狂的跳，手指尖都能感受到带着节奏的震动。  
Harry当然听见了，他在听见自己名字的那一刻就转过了身，他笑着走过来，步幅那么大，没有让Louis等很久，就站在了他的面前。  
“取决于你”Harry的声音明亮的像一首歌，他离得那么近，近的能看见他鼻尖和脖子上的一层薄汗，亮晶晶的闪光，闻起来有盐分和阳光的味道，“这是一个邀请吗，Louis？”

“是”Louis气喘吁吁的，仿佛踢完了全场比赛又跑了五公里，“和我去比赛。我想让你在看台上，在我比赛的时候。我希望你在那里，和我在一起。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许只是喝了太多的汽水，糖分摄入过量。他想，这真是过分的快乐。在意识模模糊糊跌进睡眠之前，Louis意识到，真是要命，这可能是爱吧。

Louis没有坐在巴士第一排队长的老位置，他跟在Harry后面，看着他走向后排靠窗的座位，于是也跟了过去。

Harry把背包抱在怀里，向窗户旁边挪了挪。Louis无视了队员们疑惑的目光，拽出Harry怀里的背包放在头顶的行李架上，在他身边坐下。Harry冲他笑了一下，然后抱起手臂舒服的靠在玻璃窗上。  
按照惯例金斯兰教练在开车的同时开始了长篇大论的赛前演说，巴士上的气氛仿佛起风的海面一般，欢呼一浪高过一浪，就仿佛他们已经拿下了奖杯。接下来的队长演说，所有人都费劲的转过身子面对着最后一排的Louis，突然扫过来的十几道目光让Harry有点紧张的挺起了脊背。Louis感觉到他挨着自己绷紧了身体，把手老老实实放在腿上。他看着那个毛茸茸的头顶在心里偷偷的笑了一下，然后清清嗓子接着金斯兰教练的话开始了一段鼓舞人心的演说，即使大家都拧着身子梗着脖子，还是大声的鼓掌欢呼。Louis看着这个已经缺兵少将却依旧充满着热情的队伍，慢慢咽下了所有的忧虑和不安，  
“走到了这一步”他抓着前排椅背的指节微微发白，“这已经是我们的胜利了，所以，”他深呼吸——“操他们的，干翻他们，在他们的球场上！不用在乎结果，因为我们已经成为了胜利者！”

公路上的人可能以为车里发生了骚乱或者是一场暴动，吼叫和击打的声音仿佛要把巴士掀翻。男孩们开始趁着火热的气氛分发汽水和家庭装的花生巧克力豆，无视了金斯兰教练“我不会停车让你们上厕所！！”的大喊。Harry从Louis手中接过罐装饮料，手指勾住拉环发出清脆的爆裂声响，他趁气泡涌出来之前飞快的碰了一下Louis手里的易拉罐，撞击的声音仿佛敲打在Louis心上。

“祝你好运！”他眨眨眼睛，嘴巴凑上去抿掉了冒着泡溢出来的橙色液体。  
“我大概现在最需要的就是好运气了。”Louis也打开了易拉罐，在汽水喷出来之前把易拉罐举到嘴边——“我就知道，兔崽子们总是给我一罐摇晃过的”。他冲前排比了个中指，那里传来一阵嗤笑的声音——Louis咽下二氧化碳和糖水的混合物，用他的罐子碰碰Harry的，  
“谢谢你来”他看着Harry的眼睛，“真心的。”Harry低下头悄悄挪动了一下腿，用他的膝盖贴住Louis，然后抬起头露出酒窝，“不客气，就是因为我真的很喜欢足球。”  
Louis大笑，接过前排递过来的巧克力豆，分了一半给Harry，他看见Harry的手指上还套着易拉罐拉环，就像是一枚古怪的戒指。他把自己那个本来想扔进巧克力包装袋的拉坏又偷偷套回手指上，小心避开锋利的金属边缘，卡在第一个手指关节那里。他想这可能是一个值得记住的时刻，车厢里的叫嚷声，外边飞速后退的风景，有点磨损的旧球鞋，橙子味的汽水和包裹着彩色糖衣的巧克力豆，膝盖上的温度，Harry的微笑和透过玻璃窗散落的阳光。

教练终于忍无可忍命令所有人闭嘴，起码为即将到来的比赛攒点体力。大家嘀嘀咕咕的安静了下来。Harry起身从行李架上的背包里拿出一本书，  
“你这样看书会恶心的。”Louis侧过身体让他回到座位上，Harry坐下之后没有翻开书，他把手按在封皮上，  
“那你一般都在车上干什么？”  
“我……大概就和大家聊天，打打闹闹的，玩累了就睡觉了。”  
“这样啊，”Harry笑了一下把书抱在怀里，往座椅下面滑动了一点找了一个舒服的位置，把头靠在玻璃窗上，眯起眼，“那我睡觉好了。”

“我以为你想要看书呢。”  
“我背着它只是为了在你们训练的时候打发时间。”  
“我以为你‘真的很喜欢足球’。”  
“噢Louis”Harry睁开一只眼，那里闪着狡黠的光，他瞄了一眼Louis之后又闭起眼睛，舔了一下嘴唇，仿佛也要发表一篇赛前演说一样。但他只是用低的只有Louis能听见的声音悄声说，  
“我是真的非常，非常，非常喜欢你。”

天啊，Louis心想。他就那样闭着眼睛，让那些词语轻轻的飘过来，这个人的身体里仿佛蕴藏了一首诗。  
“你最好不要把脑袋靠在车窗上，”Louis也向下挪了挪，坐的比Harry稍微高一些，“金斯兰开车可不怎么稳。”  
Harry依旧闭着眼睛，但他扬起嘴角牵起了酒窝，不动声色的靠过来，小心翼翼的把脑袋放进Louis的肩窝里，依然把书紧紧抱在怀中，呼吸悠长而缓慢。

Louis看不见Harry的表情，但他能感觉到Harry毛茸茸的头发戳进他领口里，他们从肩膀到膝盖都紧紧的挨在一起，随着呼吸震动起伏。Louis也闭上了眼睛，小心的把脑袋靠向肩膀上的人。他心里盛满了一种陌生的欢欣，他觉得自己想唱歌，想做一个单手倒立，或者是挥起拳头随便砸什么东西。喝醉了是这样的感觉吗？也许只是喝了太多的汽水，糖分摄入过量。他想，这真是过分的快乐。在意识模模糊糊跌进睡眠之前，Louis意识到，真是要命，这可能是爱吧。

他不太记得自己有没有做梦，或者梦见了什么。Louis只是希望那一刻能无限的延长，只有他们两人，在一辆飞速行驶的车上。不用提前看到美好或是难过的部分，不用提前看到结局。坚持留在当下，肩膀贴着肩膀，手牵着手。 

 

Louis闷着头在球场上跑动，远离刚进了球的对手，他抬头在看台上寻找那个熟悉的身影。午后的阳光明晃晃的打进眼睛，他眨掉刺眼的红光，耳朵里灌进主场球迷高亢的尖叫。他看起来困惑而惊恐，像是迷失在了这个巨大的，喧闹聒噪的体育场里——他们已经落后了两个球，用完了三个换人名额，除非发生奇迹，Louis看不到任何胜利的可能性。  
但他看见了Harry，就在替补席后面的看台上。他带着墨镜遮住了大半张脸，攥着手指仿佛在祷告。他看不见他的表情。Louis又焦躁的跑动了一段距离，后撤到中场的位置，希望能在这里堵住对方的下一波进攻。接着他看见Harry摘下了墨镜，他一定是看见了Louis急躁的模样，于是直勾勾的盯住Louis，像是想要和他说些什么。绿色的虹膜在刺眼的阳光下清澈的像是一汪水，Louis离得太远了，他看不清里边酝酿着的情绪。

他还不想屈服。  
于是他又截下球冲进前场，他们能组织起来的进攻寥寥无几。Louis像是一只凶猛的小豹子，他带着球奔跑，却被对方后卫紧紧贴住，那个深色皮肤的男孩闪过他的同时也带走了他脚下的球，动作流畅的仿佛跳了一场桑巴舞，留下丢了球的Louis气馁的大喊着让第一次上场那个被吓得不知所措的替补从边路甩掉盯防。  
他急躁的抓着手臂上队长的袖标，看着球场上自己七零八碎的队伍。他们就像是被拍打在岸边的海浪一般，没有喘息的机会就被抛起又砸下，易碎又脆弱。他们没有时间磨合好这个新的队伍，就像他们没有时间来扭转球场上的局面。  
对方总是把球控制在禁区周围，让他们没有任何出路。没有尽头的压迫和无处不在的抢断。Louis奋力的拼抢，试图把球传出去，可是没有一次成功过。

下雨了。  
太阳还明晃晃的挂在天上，雨点就毫无预兆的拍下来，打在汗流浃背的男孩们身上，蒸腾起白色的雾气。Louis把手指插进脖子后湿透的头发里，顺势保住脑袋埋下了头。他甚至希望这场比赛快点结束，这场如同噩梦般的折磨。但他不能，他是队长，没有队长会第一个带头转身逃跑。  
于是他又扑上去了。  
他一个人和对方两个高大的后卫拼抢。他被推搡，被撞击，是从来没有过的令人窒息的威胁。但是他做到了，他也许不会跳桑巴但是他也足够的灵活。他闪过了一个人，又一个，找寻着刚才那个甩掉盯防的替补队友，然后一脚传球。Louis站稳了大口喘着气，呼吸着湿润的灰尘和汗水混杂的味道，看着队友冲向前场，射门——

——他太专注了所以没有看见冲着自己过来的那个后卫。  
草地沾了水，变得像是嘉年华的滑水道。

那个冲过来的后卫显然试图刹住脚，但在潮湿的草皮上他不受控制的滑倒了，Louis没有来得及躲闪，在混乱的坠落之中他看见那个男孩的鞋钉像是猫科动物出鞘的爪子，在雨水之中闪着锋利的光，划过他的护腿板，直直铲向脚踝。  
他来不及收腿，来不及思考，就重重的摔在地上，小腿剧烈的疼，他把脸埋在湿漉漉的草坪上，手指扣紧着大地，在暂停的哨音中吼叫到全身都在颤抖。

没有人庆祝那个进球，场边的医生和队员们都围过来，还有Harry，他绕过看台一路跑下来，头发全都贴在了脸上，可笑的打着卷，因为惊恐而睁大了眼睛。Harry站在球员们的外围，他的个子真的很高，Louis可以越过一排一排的脑袋看到他，他做了几个深呼吸控制住自己不再颤抖，不要在队医碰到他小腿的时候尖叫出来。  
Louis移开目光，拍了拍肩膀上队友安慰的手，然后越过层层的人群看向那个皱眉头的人，  
“没事。”他抱着小腿，用口型对Harry说。  
队医在做着紧急的创伤处理，教练趁机飞快的进行战术调整，队员们慢慢散开时Harry终于走近了一些，他在队医检查他已经开始轻微肿起来的脚踝时蹲下来用手臂环住Louis的肩膀，Louis抑制住了靠在他身上埋着头呜咽的想法，他不能在整个体育场的注视下显得如此难过而脆弱，于是他只是挤出了一个难看的笑。

没有换人的名额了，Louis坚持留在场上。队医下场的时候Harry也站起来，他在没人看见的地方轻轻捏了Louis的手指，然后转身离开。  
Louis用走路代替奔跑，耗着时间，刚进的一个球缩小了差距但是他们依然落后。他知道看台上有一道目光追寻着他，他知道队长的袖标还在他的手臂上，他还不能倒下。

但是终场的哨声吹响了。  
Louis肩膀耷拉下来，他转过身背对着对方庆祝的人群，绕过人群拖着那条受伤的腿向看台走去。他失去了所有的锋芒，狼狈不堪。

实在是太痛了，于是他停下，在心里祈祷。  
天使听到了他的祷告。  
他张开手臂向Louis走过来，接住了他，接住了这个骄傲顽强的男孩，Louis终于如愿以偿的靠在了他的身上，他用手臂环住Harry的腰，贴住了这个和他一样湿漉漉的人。像雨水回到了大海，像是种子朝向阳光破土而出，像是撞进勒达怀里颤抖的天鹅。  
Louis发着抖，他感受到Harry借给他的温暖，支撑着他的有力的肩膀和手臂。还有他一遍一遍在他耳边的轻语，  
“别怕Louis，别怕”  
“我在这里，我在这里”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 星光能让人放下防御，能唤起人久远的回忆。从亿万年前宇宙的起源，到夏天开始之时的一场迷恋。

08  
也许一堆迸射着小火星还发出噼啪声响的营火能让六七岁的童子军们高兴起来，但是想要安慰一群十六七岁的男孩子，它还远远不够。

金斯兰教练忙了差不多一个小时才在家庭旅馆的后院里点起这个巨大的火堆，他冲着潮湿的木头发了好大一通脾气，与此同时男孩们坐在一边差不多吃光了玉米片和棉花糖。Louis从医生那里回来，拒绝了拐杖和石膏之类一切让他看起来像一个伤病员的处理方式。

“不足挂齿的扭伤，小腿破了点皮”，他打电话告诉妈妈。但是他没有拒绝Harry环在他肩膀上的手。在医生试图复位他扭伤的脚踝时，Harry站在Louis身后，甚至轻轻抱住了他的脑袋，Louis攥住自己的手臂，屏住呼吸等待着疼痛的来临。  
“别这样捏你自己，”Harry悄声说，他把自己的手掌塞进Louis的拳头里，强迫它打开，接受这个温暖的热源，Louis有点别扭的抓着Harry的手，他不敢太用力，但是Harry一直用一种令人心安的节奏摩擦着他的手背，挤压他的手指。一股暖流划过他的身体，在他分心的时候，他的脚踝已经修好了。

“我一直都不喜欢医务室，医院什么的。”他们走向篝火的时候Harry这样说，他哆嗦了一下，“那种气味，墙壁的颜色，还有医生说话的音调……”他甩了甩脑袋，像是要丢掉那些记忆。  
“谢谢你陪我去。”Louis说，脚重新踏在坚实地面上的感觉太好了，即使从小腿到脚腕都缠上了一层又一层的绷带，能重新站起来的喜悦让他忘记了自己仍然牵着Harry的手。  
“随时为您效劳，先生”Harry夸张的挥着手臂屈膝做了一个谢幕的动作，然后巧妙的把Louis的手滑进他的臂弯，看起来就像是他在搀扶着受伤的男孩一般。在整只球队跑过来围住Louis之前，Harry安静的退开了一段距离。

不只是一只球队，就连罗瑟汉姆的男孩们也在，那个铲倒Louis的后卫冲过来没完没了的道歉，金斯兰显然和对方教练以及裁判们勾肩搭背的喝大了，根本没注意到男孩们开始往汽水里兑酒精饮料。营火在渐渐暗下来的天色中噼啪作响，大家传递着塑料杯装的饮料和冒着油的玉米片，不知道谁开始放吉米亨德里克斯的《轴心：爱一般勇敢》，Louis跟着致幻紧凑的吉他旋律摇晃着脚尖，看着火光对面阿德里安开始啃乔的嘴唇，旁边的人大声的吹起口哨起哄。他憋住笑挪开目光，看到了慢慢朝他走过来的Harry，他的眼睛像是沾染了黑夜的颜色，变得那么的深不可测。Harry捕捉到了Louis的视线，他很慢很慢的咽掉嘴巴里的东西，灼灼的目光落在Louis身上，像是在用手掌触碰，抚摸和感觉，凌厉却意外的温柔。  
“他在向我走来。”Louis想。

火一般碧绿的长袍嘲讽绿色的草坪，蓝色是我的生命之源  
他们无所畏惧，像是爱一般，是的，他们无所畏惧

Harry坐在Louis身边，跟着吉米的电吉他轻哼，从他的杯子里喝着掺了酒精的汤力汽水。“我喜欢这首歌，”他把杯子塞回Louis手里，跟着结尾的吉他独奏摇晃身体。Louis也喝了一口汽水，带着酒精的苦味有点沉重的压在他的舌头上，堵住了他想说的话。他看着眼前旋转上升的火焰，焦黑色木头之上的余烬，是挣扎起舞的生机，温暖着火堆旁边的他们，温暖着潮湿的大地和空气。

几个罗瑟汉姆男孩提议去旁边的林子里找裸盖菇，一种吃掉之后听说能产生奇妙幻觉的可爱蘑菇，“……你看到的世界就仿佛是蜡笔画出来的一样，波浪形的云和黄色带着棱角的星星。”男孩们蠢蠢欲动的找着手电筒，几个心急的已经跑进了森林。  
Louis翘起他裹了一层又一层绷带的脚晃了晃，“我就留在这了，等金斯兰来了给你们打个掩护什么的。”他一副无所谓的样子用手肘撑在草地上看着Harry，“Harold？你要去吗？”  
“不了，我还是喜欢我现在看到的这个世界。”Harry笑着学Louis用手肘撑起身体，“还得帮你盯着点，省的好人儿罗宾从森林里跑出来把你变成驴。”  
“那你们两个，随意，在这里排演一出《仲夏夜之梦》什么的，”那个提议进森林的男孩把装着气泡酒的背包放在Louis身边，“等一会火灭了可能就会有点凉了，把这个给你俩留下。”

男孩儿们三三两两的起身离开钻进森林，他们带走了最后一点来自天空的光线，黑色打碎了玻璃一般清澈的天空，一点一点地侵蚀到了地平线上。昏暗的大地仿佛在上升。夏天那种独特的味道开始在谷地里沉积，果实，花朵，雾气，营火的气息如同蒸汽一样扩散。  
在明明灭灭的火光之中Louis唯一能看清的是Harry纹丝不动的肩膀和脑袋，他的身体向自己这边倾斜。第一批星星出现了，像是在水中颤抖着一般，然后慢慢变得坚硬，仿佛钻石，散射着柔和的光。

Louis深吸了一口气，他也靠向Harry的方向：“这有点像是我梦里的景象。”  
“什么？”Harry眨着眼睛，他的眼睛里仿佛酝酿了一整个山谷的雾气。  
“这些。”Louis含糊的挥着手“星星，光线，气味。”他都不知道自己要怎么形容，充满了情感和欲望的那场梦，但是他觉得他需要说出来，他早就该说出来的。  
“就是一个很奇怪的梦。我们俩在你家房顶上，你好像批评了一下夕阳不够艺术。”  
“听起来像是我干的事情，”Harry大笑着，他转过身体侧躺在草地上，完完全全面对着Louis，“然后呢？”  
“然后天黑了，也有很多星星，嗯。像是这样。”

那堆营火还是摇摇晃晃的熄灭了，最后一点火光挣扎着发出无力的噗噗声，在一缕飘起来的烟尘中消散，像是升起的灵魂。  
“然后呢？”在黑暗中，Louis看不清Harry的脸。

星光能让人放下防御，能唤起人久远的回忆。从亿万年前宇宙的起源，到夏天开始之时的一场迷恋。

“然后你发表了一大通关于美的见解，把我绕晕了。”  
Harry这下彻底笑倒在了草地上，“天哪Louis，我在你心目中就是这样一个形象吗？”Louis没有笑，他盯着最后一丝旋转上升的烟尘，“然后你叫了我的名字。”  
“这也听起来很像我了，我很喜欢叫你的名字，也喜欢听你大喊我的名字，尤其是你举着扩音器的时候。”Harry还在嗤嗤的笑，笑到抱着手臂蜷起了腿。

“Harry，Harry Styles”Louis终于笑了，“在我的梦里，那个Harry让我感受他。”  
Harry安静下来，他舒展开手脚，胸膛还在上下起伏着，他望向Louis，眼睛映出星光，夜晚仿佛消失了踪影。

“然后我就醒了”Louis突然有点慌张，他突然有点分不清梦境和现实，他不知道这时候是不是该要搂住Harry的脖子吻他，把那个该死的没有做完的梦继续下去。还是就此打住因为Harry会觉得这是一个糟糕的玩笑？他坐直了身体，从地上揪了一根酢浆草塞进嘴巴里，咂着草叶上柔软的绒毛，“六点都不到，我就醒了。”

Harry也坐直了身体，他慢悠悠的把下巴放在膝盖上，“那么你相信梦境吗Louis？”  
“我不知道，”Louis轻轻说，“梦只是梦，对吧？”

“那你相信什么呢？”Harry不依不饶的问，仿佛是在课堂上像老师提问一样庄重。“我觉得……我相信规则，”Louis想了想回答，“你知道，所有的混乱都融汇在秩序当中，球场上的阵型，还有二分法什么的，对吧？没有规则就乱套了。”他摇摇头，这是一个他从来没有思考过的问题。  
“我以为你要回答我你是个天主教男孩之类的。”Harry又开始笑，他漂亮的眼睛闪闪发光。  
“我不知道，”Louis又拔了一株酢浆草塞进嘴巴里，“也许吧，我没得选不是吗？我没有想过，你呢，你相信什么？”

“我相信世间万物的联系，”Harry耸耸肩，“这是最容易让人信服的事情了，眼前开放的一朵花和山的那一边下的一场雨，树上掉下来的苹果和天空坠落的陨石，它们之间一定有某种联系。”  
“好吧，即使现在不是在做梦，你也把我绕晕了。”Louis抓了抓头发。  
“我是说，我为什么会遇见你呢Louis，为什么是你呢？”

Louis愣住了，他看着那双仿佛星辰一般的眼睛，他面对着曾经自己也难以理解的真相。他挪过身体，搂住Harry的肩膀，他不知道应该怎样解释他在那颗冬青树下获得的平静，放弃了挣扎之后才真正了解了自己，他感觉Harry把头埋进自己的肩膀，他很好闻，像是一窝初生的小猫，那种充满了生命力和宇宙里所有温情的味道。Louis听见自己的血液在耳朵里冲撞，发出海浪一般的声音。  
他还听见自己说：  
“Je fais de toi mon essentiel”  
你是我的挚爱。

爱情也许是盲目的，也许遮蔽住人的双眼，可是你总能听见它的声音，传进耳朵里，落在心上。  
Harry笑出来，他抬起头看着Louis的眼睛，“好像课后的补习还是有点作用的。”  
“我认真练过了。”Louis吐掉嘴里的草茎，他说出了曾经不敢说出口的话，Harry听见了他的声音。  
“你还练习了？”Harry惊喜的笑出声，他呼出的气息落那双蓝眼睛里，“我也爱你，Louis”Harry轻轻说，在浓重的夜色里他们看不太清彼此的表情。Harry抬起手触碰Louis的脸颊，从鬓角到下颌，然后描绘他锁骨的形状，在向下滑进衣服的领口的时候Louis抓住了Harry的手指，那些男孩说的对，天黑之后谷地里的温度确实陡然下降。那些冰凉修长的手指在Louis的手中轻轻颤抖着。  
“Louis”Harry又一次叫了他的名字。

然后他扣住Louis的后脑，用力的把他拉了下来。Louis掉进一个吻里，他从梦境结束的地方继续下去。Louis张开嘴，却说不出一个完整的句子。但是Harry接住了他，他轻轻咬着他的嘴唇。他们分享着彼此的呼吸和草叶略带苦涩的味道。Louis感觉到Harry把手伸进了自己的衬衫，他不由随着那游动的手指颤栗，而后也把自己的手贴上了Harry的皮肤，他渴望过的那片苍白的秘境。他感受到Harry和他一样的颤抖，他的手拂过脊柱，向前滑向腰腹，他在那里描绘着记忆中的那两个小小的墨色单词，刺在他的皮肤上，刺进他的心里。他们两个紧紧贴在一起，热切的触碰彼此。像是被拽进了一个黑洞，就这样彻底迷失在了最强大最温暖的力量之中。


End file.
